


From Outer Space?

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>reads about where Immortals came from</p><p>Blatant dig at "Highlander II"</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Outer Space?

Joe sat reading the latest watcher newsletter and let out a loud laugh causing everyone in the bar to turn and look at him. Someone had the audacity to write and article declaring that since they didn't know about the births of the Immortals that they came from another planet. He didn't know why Geoffrey, the editor, allowed such an article to be printed unless it was purely for entertainment value, because the author was definitely off his rocker and clearly one of the alien conspiracy theorists. Not even the Immortals who questioned their origins thought they came from another planet.


End file.
